Olicity Reunion
by itsmepeterpan
Summary: After Oliver recovers and comes back to Team Arrow and Starling City. After the 3x09 episode. It's all about Olicity y'all!


**This fanfiction was written by me and my best friend, we're absolutely in love with Olicity and we ship them hard, and this idea come up while we were talking. So... Here we go.**

It took two weeks, two long weeks of a long and hard recovery, but he did it, because he was a survivor after all, and he had someone waiting for him back at home, that was enough reason to make him want to come back. Indeed. Even more after he said the three words he was -let's say afraid- to say and the three words she was -afraid- to hear. But he said them, and she heard it, loud and clear. That last memory was still fresh in his mind, like a ghost memory, making it impossible for him to even try to forget it. Not that he wanted to, that was his reason to fight his injuries, and get back on his feet again. To be able to see her smile, or say her name or just being able to kiss her... Because Felicity's kiss, that could be an addiction.

So he did. He was back in Starling City and of course, the first place he would go to was where everything started, the arrow cave. The club was closed but that never stopped him from going in. By the time he finished putting the code and opening the door, he could already hear voices down at the foundry. He approached the stairs slowly, seeing Diggle at Felicity's desk, and by the sounds, Roy was getting some steam out of his system.

_"Hi",_ Oliver said, _"Missed me much?"_ he let's a small laugh comes out of his lips and looks at Diggle. Everybody in the room looked up quickly. And there he was, alive. Standing on the ladders that leads to the cave.

_"Oliver!"_ Roy shouted at once, and came running at him, hugging him so tight that even for Oliver it become a bit to much. Diggle didn't say a word, only smiled like he was seeing his daughter for the first time and then gave him a hug. _"You were supposed to be dead, man! The blood test was 99% sure that the blood in the sword was yours."_ Diggle exclaimed.

_"It was my blood, but I'm alive, apparently. It's a long story. And speaking of long stories... Where's Felicity?"_ Oliver said back, looking around at the same time, missing his blonde IT girl all over the place.

Roy looked around searching for words but Diggle was the one who gave it the blow, whispering _"She...um...left man."_

_"What do you mean she left? What's going on, Diggle_?" Oliver asked feeling agitated and a bit hurt. He looked at Diggle, waiting for an answer.

_"I mean... Oliver what do you want her to expect? It has been two weeks since you were gone, she was hurt and angry and broken. Staying here just reminded her too much of you."_ Diggle looked tired and sad. _"So you must hurry up, Oliver."_ Oliver started walking to the stairs, looking behind him for only a second, _"where is she?"_

_"At her office, she's being spending a lot of time there now..."_ Diggle looked at Roy and then focused on Oliver.

He practically runs the steps to the door, yelling a simple _"not for long though"_ to the others. When he gets to the door, Laurel was coming his way looking like a mixture of surprise and pure happiness on her face. _"Oliver!"_ she exclaimed.

_"Hey Laurel, let me guess, you thought I was dead too right?!"_ He gave a soft chuckle, and hold her as she threw herself at him, hugging it hard. As quickly as it started it was over, Oliver gave her a small smile and said... _"Sorry Laurel, but I really have to go, there's someone that I need to see."_

She smiled back, and stepped out of his way, knowing very well who the person he was longing to see_. "Yeah, I know."_

Oliver ran as fast as he could to his car, looking forward to not seeing anybody that could stop him from reaching to Felicity, he wouldn't be able to hold back again if someone came his way. He tried staying calm, driving at the speed limit, but if he was being honest with himself, the need to see her, to show her that he was very much alive it was driving him crazy. It was bigger than him. He tried to put himself on her shoes, tried to put thoughts on her feelings, but the truth was... If it was him, it would simply crush him, a world without Felicity was just not good at all. A life without Felicity, wouldn't be a life after all and he knew it, by spending those two weeks away. So he did the only thing he could think of, he drove as fast as he could, until that familiar building rose up, and he could finally park.

He walked so fast that he could swear he was running instead of giving just steps, but by that point, he didn't really care. He pressed the button to get into the elevator so many times like it would get there sooner, all he could think about was his beautiful blonde Girl Wednesday, and having her in his arms. The elevator drive was proving to be more torture than those five years on the island. "Damn it!" He swore, and as soon as the doors opened, he was out walking the corridor to her office.

So as he got there, he saw the beautiful computer geek, sitting at her desk completely engrossed on her task. And all he could think of was how much calmness she brings to him when he looks at her. So, he stood there, pressed to the glass door, just staring at her. He missed every little detail about her, how she loves to babble and how the only thing that can stop her is his looks, her smile, her voice, the way she says his name, but most of all, her light, her sparkle.

It was so silent all he could hear was her fingers on the keyboard, and he couldn't wait anymore. _"Hi",_ he said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, her head came up to look at the door and at him standing there. Her face in complete shock and her mouth hanging open.

_"Oh my God, are you a ghost?"_ She says as she gets up and starts walking towards him as he starts walking towards her. They stopped just inches from each other, without breaking eye contact, and Oliver replied, _"I've heard you quit."_ He gave her a little smirk_. "You're alive!"_ she said, _"I knew it! I knew it! Wait, but how? We had the tests, it was your blood, like 99% sure it was your blood."_ She looked just a bit confused. _"And that sword! Malcolm Merlyn said that you were killed by it. I don't understand what's happening. You sure you're not a ghost?" _He smiled, his special smile, the one he only gives for her_. "Fe-li-ci-ty, I'm alive."_ He grabs her hands after that, guiding them to his chest. He leaves her hands there and places his hands on her waist. As soon she touches him, feeling his heat in waves, she gasps, her eyes watering_. "Oliver!"_ And she throws herself on him, hugging his neck and bringing her body close to his, holding for dear life.

They finally pulled apart, and as they looked at each other again, that was all she needed, putting her hands on each side of his face, she was ready, she needed to tell him. _"When you said you loved me, back when you left, I couldn't think of anything reasonable to say it back, I didn't have time either, so I've thought about it, after everything that's happened, and Oliver, I just want to feel like this, I wanna be with you. In my whole life, I've lost so many people, so many friends in the past months, I'm not and I will never be ready to lose you again. I love you Oliver, I love you."_ He looks at her with a astonished face, as she continues. _"And if you really want me back, I can think about coming back to the cave and to the team." _Felicity says in a very sarcastic tone, that to Oliver, it feels like home. He pulls her closer to him, her body touching his. _"Felicity, I don't only want you there. I need you there." _Oliver doesn't give her time to answer, as he brings her face close to his, and touches her lips with his own, in a hard passionate kiss, that both of them were long longing.

**There you go! It's short, we know. We just wanted to put this idea out of our heads. But if you guys liked or have any other suggestions, just let us know and we're gonna try. Please let us know what you guys think, by reviewing. Thank you! **


End file.
